


Stray

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Helping, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Stray

Clint has a habit of,   
Adopting strays.  
Lucky, Kate and Natasha who he spared.   
This is due to his childhood.   
After being orphaned,  
No one wanted to adopt Clint and his brother.   
No one wanted them to have a better life.  
So Clint is very cautious.   
Every time he adopts a stray,  
It is with a promise for a better life.  
He has succeeded for most part.  
He sometimes thinks he failed Natasha.   
He bought her to Shield.   
But Natasha has understanding.   
Doesn't blame him.  
Clint loves his strays a lot.


End file.
